


Pillow

by doridoripawaa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth, F/F, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa
Summary: Edelgard needs to rest, but how can she sleep when she is plagued by nightmares?





	Pillow

"Lady Edelgard."  
  
Sharp clacks echoed throughout the hallway as high heels tapped rhythmically on the stones. With every one of the emperor's proud strides, her presence resounded throughout the area, asserting her dominance and authority without her even trying.  
  
"Lady Edelgard, if I may."  
  
Without slowing down, Edelgard responded. "Yes, Hubert?" She did not turn to look back at her trusted advisor and friend. Instead, she kept her gaze focused ahead of her.  
  
"Lady Edelgard, might I recommend that you rest? We march out tomorrow at dawn."  
  
Still looking at the path before her, Edelgard shook her head. "Thank you for your concern. I will consider taking a quick rest before we leave, but for now, I want to finalize all preparations and discuss strategies with the professor."  
  
Always looking forward.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Byleth could spot Hubert turning to glance at her. His gaze was not his usual analytical, judgmental, and at times condescending gaze. Instead, his usual stoic demeanor was tinged with concern. For Hubert, that was akin to a cry for help.  
  
Byleth simply nodded at him. She acknowledged his plea. She would definitely lend her aid.  
  
"Very well. Thank you, Lady Edelgard. I will see you in the morning, shortly before we depart."  
  
Casting one last glance at Byleth, Hubert turned on his heel and headed back to his quarters.  
  
Immediately, Byleth hastened her pace to catch up with Edelgard. She raced up to the emperor's side and tried to match her own footsteps to hers. "Edelgard," she began softly, "I must agree with Hubert. You need rest."  
  
For the first time that evening, Edelgard stopped dead in her tracks. She tilted her head to the side and smiled sadly at her green-haired companion.   
  
"Thank you, but I do not think I could sleep tonight no matter how hard I tried."  
  
The two of them walked side by side in silence until they reached Edelgard's quarters. Byleth hastily opened the door for the emperor and gestured broadly to welcome her inside. Edelgard chuckled softly and curtsied to show her appreciation.  
  
"You are awfully doting today, my teacher," Edelgard mused. Although their days as student and professor were far behind them, the young emperor often used the term when she wanted to tease Byleth. After all, their positions had theoretically switched; Edelgard now was the one with authority, but her deference to Byleth's advice and support would almost suggest otherwise.  
  
They discussed strategies for quite some time, as well as all of the logistics involved in planning a large-scale battle. Weaponry, healing items, the main forces, unit placement.... the works.  
  
In the middle of describing her plan to send her fastest pegasus knights and wyvern riders ahead as lookouts, an enormous yawn escaped Edelgard's lips and shook her upper body. "Do not look at me like that," she mumbled, her face starting to flush pink. "As I was saying-"  
  
"El."   
  
Edelgard stopped dead in her tracks for the second time that day. Interrupting the ambitious white-haired woman was no easy feat, but Byleth had managed to interrupt her twice. Only Byleth could do that and expect to avoid unscathed.  
  
Actually, the professor was the only being who could do that, period. Edelgard would not stop for the Knights of Seiros, Lady Rhea, or even Sothis herself.  
  
She had proven that five years ago.  
  
"Lay down your head," Byleth suggested gently. Before Edelgard could protest, she added, "We will be far more productive if you are well-rested."  
  
"Now I know you are serious," Edelgard muttered under her breath. "You only call me El when you really want my attention."  
  
"I always want your attention," Byleth said flatly. Edelgard's cheeks briefly turned a shade of red as deep as her dress. Byleth merely blinked and repeated herself. "Always."  
  
Why was Edelgard so flustered by such a matter-of-fact statement?  
  
"Believe me," Edelgard began, speaking barely above a whisper. "I wish I could rest." Her voice grew more strained with every word. "But... times like these, times of warfare and strife, of suffering and pain... that's when my nightmares are the strongest."  
  
Even Byleth was taken aback by the agony swirling like a storm in Edelgard's eyes. She tried to find the soft orchid color in those depths, but deep, whirling indigo clouded over her gaze. Occasionally, lavender crackled across her eyes like lightning, illuminating the terror that tinged her hardened cheekbones and furrowed brow.  
  
"The last thing I want is to see you suffer," Byleth assured her. "If I am right here, watching over you... do you think you could at least close your eyes?" Gingerly she reached out and brushed a platinum blonde strand behind Edelgard's ear. "If you start to scream, I'll shush you. If you sit up with a jolt, I'll help you lie down again. If you start to shake, I'll hold you tight." Just these words began to make Edelgard quake, and Byleth reached forward to put her hands on her shoulders. She rubbed her warm, small hands up and down the quivering woman's arms, hoping to soothe her. "See?"  
  
"Fair enough." With a sigh, Edelgard allowed her body to relax and began to remove her headdress. "I will try, knowing you are here." Her hair tumbled down her back in white waves, like a drift of snow.  
  
Byleth scooted over so that Edelgard could lie down on her bed, and she even patted her pillow in an attempt to be inviting to the overworked young emperor. Instead, Edelgard shuffled closer to Byleth.   
  
Confused, Byleth scooted in the other direction. Maybe she wanted to lay on the other side of the bed? Once again, Edelgard followed.  
  
"Stop moving," Edelgard ordered suddenly, and Byleth sat rigidly in place. Did she finally reach the proper spot? "Good."  
  
Finally able to pin her professor down, Edelgard sat down on her lap, curled her legs to rest atop Byleth's, and tenderly laid down her head on the woman's chest.  
  
"E-El?" Byleth stammered. For once, she was nor just confused. She almost felt... flustered? "Would you not prefer to lie down on your bed? Would that be more comfortable?"  
  
"You're softer than my pillow...."  
  
Byleth glanced down at the white-haired girl nestled against her bosom. "Pardon?"  
  
She did not receive a coherent response, but rather only an acknowledging murmur. After a couple moments she mumbled, "I feel...safe, with you here."  
  
Unable to formulate a proper response, as well as relieved to see Edelgard finally taking the opportunity to rest, Byleth merely began to stroke the emperor's hair. She ran her hands rhythmically through the soft, long blonde locks.  
  
Every now and then, Edelgard would begin to shake, or she would whimper. However, Byleth kept her promise. With every shiver, Byleth would run her hand down Edelgard's spine and trace over the muscles in her back. With every gasp, Byleth would hold her hand tightly to reassure her she was there. Once El began to stir, and Byleth wrapped her legs around her legs and then pulled her into a tight hug, reassuring her that someone was there to protect her.   
  
And with every scream, Byleth leaned in for a kiss.  
  
At one point, she began to pepper Edelgard's arms, neck, and face with kisses. Edelgard was sleeping peacefully, but deep down, Byleth somehow felt that these little blips of affection would help her dreams be sweeter. A squeeze here, a peck there. Edelgard began to wriggle, and Byleth paused. Once she settled down again, though, Byleth resumed. She was extra tender around the scars that lined Edelgard's arms and collarbone. 'No wonder she always wears such concealing clothing,' she thought grimly. "I'm here," she murmured. "And one day, you will not have nightmares any more."  
  
Perhaps she spoke too loudly.  
  
Edelgard's eyelids fluttered, and then she sat up even before Byleth's mercenary instincts could kick in and stop her. Her lavender eyes swirled with a mixture of exhaustion and embarrassment. "I... did I... sleep here?" She placed her hands down to steady herself, but once she realized she essentially positioned herself on top of Byleth, she lifted her hands up immediately and tried to swing her legs off to the side.  
  
"Yes." A simple answer.  
  
But as Edelgard began to back away, Byleth got up on her knees and followed her. Edelgard curled up in the corner of the bed, her face as red as blood. The blood that probably plagued her nightmares. The blood they would have to spill.  
  
The blood from which Byleth would protect her.  
  
Once again, Byleth needed to remind her that she was there. "El."  
  
Edelgard squeaked. There she went using that name again. That tender name.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
No response.  
  
"Also... I didn't dislike it."  
  
For the first time, with the woman so dear to her leaning against her chest, Byleth could have sworn she almost felt her heart beating.


End file.
